Slamming doors
by Pitonisa
Summary: Seth tells Leah about Jacob imprint. Leah makes a choice, so does Jacob. SILLY BLACKWATER NONSENSE


**-Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Summary: Seth tells Leah about Jacob imprint. Leah makes a choice, so does Jacob.**

* * *

_- Leah?_

_- In the kitchen!_

Seth walked in to the kitchen and found Leah washing the dishes.

_- I got something to tell you…_

_- Well? I don´t have all day_ – Leah said. She turned and found a very worried Seth – _What is it?_

- _Hmmm… Jacob… He went to the Cullen´s and Bella was in labor…_

- _Crap! He killed the thing and I spent my afternoon cleaning! That…_

- _Leah!_ – Seth walked near Leah and placed a hand on her shoulder – _Jacob… Well… he imprinted… on Bella´s baby._

Leah looked at Seth and then ran upstairs. Seth heard Leah slamming the door of her room. Sobbing.

* * *

_- I didn´t know that Leah and Jacob were… involved –_ Sue Clearwater said. Billy Black and Seth are with her in the local dinner.

_- Me either_ – Billy said.

_- Why is she so upset? She hasn´t talk to anybody in a week…_

_- Mom, Billy… I´m pretty sure Leah would kick my ass if she knew I´m telling you this… That´s why she will never know, right?_

_- Right!_ – Sue and Billy say at unison.

_- They started to get along a few weeks ago… Leah went to Bella and… well, you know Leah. Jacob was upset. They fought. I don´t know all the details but what I do know, because I saw it in Jacob´s memories, is that Jacob told Leah that he was gonna try to be the man she needed him to be. He told her "As soon as this madness is over, you and I will have our chance"_.

_- No wonder she is like this… Any news from Jacob? _– Sue said

_- He called yesterday… Apparently the child can talk already… I… I never thought something like this was possible…_

_- None of us did. I can´t imagine how Leah must feel…_

* * *

_- Leah? Honey? We are home!_ – Sue yelled.

_- She is not going to answe_r – Seth said as she walked into the living room. To his surprise Leah was sitting on the couch, next to the phone.

_- Resseme just called me – Leah said in a flat tone – She wants to be my friend._

_- What did you said?_ – Seth asked sitting on the couch next to her.

_- I´m leaving..._

_- What?_- Sue yelled.

_- I can´t… I…_

_- You want me to come with you?_ – Seth offered.

_- I think we are making decisions without thinking them trough. Leah, honey… You don´t need to leave…_

_- But I do. Thank you Seth, but I already talk to aunt Selene in Washington. She is expecting me they day after tomorrow._

_- Are you sure? I mean… You are my only daughter…_

_- I´ll miss you both. I just… I got to go._

_- We´ll miss you too._

_

* * *

_- _You are telling me now that you called Leah a week ago?_ - Jacob asked.

_- She was so nice to me. I asked her to be my friend and she said she would love to. Too bad she had to leave the state; otherwise she could come over and braid my hair…_

_- Wait… She left?_

_- Yes_

_- Nessie, I have to go._

* * *

-_ I´m leaving_- Jacob said

_-What? Why? - _Bella asked

_-Are you going after her?_ – Edward asked

* * *

_Sue? Seth? _– Jacob yelled

_Jacob?_ – Seth asked as he opened the front door

_Seth…_ -

Jacob felt a giant pressure on his heart. All he could see was black.

* * *

Jacob woke up.

_- About time Black!_

_- Leah?_

Leah was sitting next to him. They were at his house. Leah looked at him. She wasn´t smiling.

- _The Cullens are here_ – she said

- _You are back _– he said

- _They child asks for you _– she said

-_ I don´t care… Leah?_

Jacob reaches for Leah´s hand. She looks into his eyes. She is looking for something.

- _Is it really broken?_ – she asked

_- I made my choice_ – he said

_- Do you want to see them? The Cullens?_

_- I don´t want to, but I guess I have to_

_- I´ll send them in…_

_- Wait!_

_- What? Are you in pain?_

_- No… I´m sorry_

_- What for?_

_- I let you down…_

_- It wasn´t your fault…_

_- Yes, it was. I had to learn about you hurting to realize that I had to fight it. I should have fought it since the beginning._

_- Is it really broken?_ – she asked again

* * *

_- Leah?_

_- In the kitchen!_

Seth walks in to the kitchen and finds Leah washing the dishes. He remembers that night a few months ago, only this time Jacob is putting the dishes on the higher shelves.

_An afternoon of cleaning?_ – Seth asks

Leah and Jacob burst into laughter.

_- Do I want to know?_

_- I wouldn´t use the bathroom upstairs if I were you_! – Leah says as she grabs Jacob´s hand.

They both run upstairs. Seth hears them slamming the door of her room. Giggling.

* * *

**Please be kind. English is not my first language and I know I have some grammar mistakes in this story.**

**This is my first Blackwater fic. I guess you could say I´m into angst relationships.**


End file.
